


Corporate Wellness In Isolation

by LadyRhiyana



Series: The One Where They Work in an Office [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRhiyana/pseuds/LadyRhiyana
Summary: “As you all know,” Brienne began, “all employees of Lanniscorp have been directed to work from home for the foreseeable future. It’s our job as the Corporate Wellness Team to monitor employee wellbeing and ensure that morale remains high across the company."
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, hints of Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Series: The One Where They Work in an Office [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578496
Comments: 49
Kudos: 232





	Corporate Wellness In Isolation

**Author's Note:**

> This is just - ridiculous unedited fluff with no substance whatsoever. If you need something like this as much as I do, please enjoy. Otherwise - please forgive me! I've had a long, long week.

**Prologue**

**

“Right,” Brienne asked, “is everybody here? Can you all see and hear?”

From the large screen set up in Jaime’s over-the-top entertainment centre came a general nodding and a chorus of agreement. Some members of her team were more enthusiastic than others: Podrick, for example, had a positive genius for IT and had been instrumental in setting them all up to work remotely, while Bronn was wearing a pair of half-moon glasses and squinting dubiously at his screen. 

Clegane, who she would have thought would be the most sceptical of all, was curiously silent. Brienne saw that he was seated beside Sansa, the space in the background of their screen looking very much like Sansa’s pretty, feminine living room. _How on earth…?_

She shook herself. Her team’s private lockdown arrangements were none of her business. The gods knew she hadn’t intended to end up stuck with Jaime inside his luxurious penthouse apartment. There was something positively indecent about how extravagant it was.

He had an eternity pool on the enclosed rooftop balcony. Real people, living in the real world, did not have eternity pools on their enclosed rooftop balconies.

Only Lannisters.

“As you all know,” Brienne began, “all employees of Lanniscorp have been directed to work from home for the foreseeable future. It’s our job as the Corporate Wellness Team to monitor employee wellbeing and ensure that morale remains high across the company. I think, with a lot of the services we offer, that we could just as easily offer them remotely via live streaming and video conferencing as in person. Is there anyone who can’t perform their role remotely?” 

Bronn cleared his throat. “It’s all right for you lot,” he said, “but it’s a bit difficult to be an enforcer from a distance. Unless you've finally changed your mind about drones-“

“Never mind enforcement for the moment,” Jaime replied. “It will keep.”

**

**1.**

Sansa live streamed a series of vegan cooking classes, with Clegane providing dour and often hilarious off-screen commentary.

Melisandre led guided meditation sessions.

The counsellors provided their services over the telephone or via video, doing their best to help people slowly going stir-crazy.

Brienne volunteered to live stream guided gym sessions, filmed in Jaime’s home gym – because of course he had a home gym. She set up a camera and walked her watchers through a number of standard workouts, explaining the value of regular exercise, especially when trapped inside four walls.

When Jaime began to join her for the sessions, dressed in track pants and a sleeveless white shirt, the number of viewers spiked exponentially. Once she forgot to turn off the camera, and the fascinated viewers were treated to the show of Jaime stripping off his sweaty shirt and strolling into the shower, re-emerging five minutes later with only a towel wrapped around his waist. 

**

**2.**

Jaime checked in regularly with the non-corporate employees: with security, scattered as they were across Westeros and Essos; with the sailors on the cargo ships; with the overseas factories and the mines and all the various enterprises that fell under Lanniscorp’s umbrella, reassuring them that HQ had not forgotten them. 

**

**3.**

Tywin Lannister, meanwhile, had retreated to Casterly Rock, closed the gates, and spent his days issuing directions and holding board meetings via video conference, always impeccably dressed in crisp suit and tie – and insisting that the board members comply with the business dress code. 

Brienne attended these wearing a blouse and fitted jacket, and out of sight of the camera her most comfortable pyjama bottoms and fuzzy slippers.

[ _Is he seriously holding board meetings from the great hall?_ ] From the corner of her eye, Brienne saw the scrolling feed of Jaime and Tyrion chatting, Jaime’s mischievous glance enough to tell her that he had included her deliberately.

[ _He’s had all the ancient banners reinstalled to provide a suitable backdrop_ ] Tyrion said.

[ _WTF LMAO!!_ ] wrote Jaime.

[ _ssshhh I am trying to concentrate on Lord Tywin’s pronouncements_ ] Brienne typed out quickly, trying to look suitably solemn as Tywin droned on.

[ _blah blah blah company legacy_ ] Tyrion wrote, all the while looking perfectly serious. Brienne knew for a fact he was holed up with his young lady friend Tysha and was far more interested in having enthusiastic sex than in his father’s latest updates. [ _blah blah blah reputation profit pride_ ]

**

**4.**

Just because they were all on lockdown, there was no reason why they couldn’t still have virtual morning tea.

At 10.30 on Wednesday mornings, they all gathered for a video conference with a cup of tea or coffee and whatever they’d managed to bake or buy or order in, and they made pleasant small talk and caught up on everyone else’s doings.

**




Every night, she made use of Jaime’s fabulous rooftop balcony and eternity pool.

Cutting through the cool water, she swam steady laps, burning off the frustration of a whole day spent indoors. The cool embrace of the water, the rush of air and bubbles, and the slow ache of exertion in her arms and shoulders was wonderfully relaxing, and she settled in to a pace that she could keep up for hours.

When she finally surfaced, it was to find Jaime watching her in fascination.

“I suppose all girls from Tarth learn to swim like that,” he said, stripping off his shirt and strolling into the shallow end, wearing only a pair of lion-patterned boardshorts.

“I was the Westerosi under-18 champion three years running,” she said.

“Hmmm,” he said, strolling towards her. “I can just imagine you. Young and gawky and wide-eyed, still growing into your body –”

She snorted. “Meanwhile you were always perfectly confident in yours.”

“Of course.” He looked faintly surprised. “Lannisters are never anything less than perfectly confident. But back to your teenage self –”

“What about teenage Brienne?”

“Say she went to a national swim-meet in the Westerlands,” he mused. “Say she met teenage Jaime.”

“Oh? We’re ignoring the ten year age difference, are we?”

He made a tutting noise and waved his hand dismissively. “Teenage Jaime,” he said firmly, “was suave and devastatingly handsome. But he took one look at teenage Brienne and fell head over heels.”

She grinned, sliding her arms around his shoulders and pressing against him.

“No doubt he said something clever,” she whispered, wrapping her legs around his waist, buoyed up and weightless in the water. “I bet he thought he was hilarious.” His big hands curved around to support her, and he kissed her, hot and sweet as always, still smiling even now.

Jaime drew back a little after a while, nuzzling her, his green eyes filled with laughter. “He would have charmed you in the end,” he said. “After all, I did.”

Caught up in each other’s embrace, two lovers on a rooftop with the lights of Lannisport spread out below, they laughed and played and made love beneath the night sky, with only the moon and the stars above them.


End file.
